Winter Holiday Winter Tennis Winter Love
by Iscille
Summary: In a winter holiday, the Seigaku regular team decide to have their holiday in some kind of winter camp. Rooms available for double, and Tezuka paired with Ryoma. Mild Tezuryo here!
1. Chapter 1

Winter Holiday… Winter Tennis… Winter Love…   
  
(AWW!!! What kind of title is THAT!!! I'm really becoming insane now!!!)  
  
A/N: AYYY… I'm so bored here!!! I'm now in holiday in my hometown. Nothing is really fun to do actually… Now I'm a bit disappointed for forcing my parents to visit them here. Well… that's why I wrote this story. Perhaps it won't be good, or is it? I don't know… Oh gosh… I'm so damned bored here!!! Tasuketekure yo!!!   
  
##  
  
Ryoma opened the changing room door and stepped inside, finding the other entire member of Seigaku regular member there. They made a circle with Oishi in the middle, talking something to them. Silently, Ryoma put his bag of racket and joined them.  
  
"Yo, Ochibi!" Eiji is the first who recognize him and greeted him. "Going to library again today?"  
  
"No." Ryoma simply answered. "Cleaning duty. What's going on here?"  
  
Oishi looked at the new comer then smiled. "I have a plan to spend our winter holiday… of course if you don't have your own plan."  
  
"Yes?" Ryoma demand him to continue.  
  
"My mother's friend have a Tennis vacation dormitory at a hilly area. It's not a good place to run such a business actually. That's why there should be not much other people there." Oishi explained. "I'm sure it can be a great place to spend our holiday for worth."  
  
"How much it's cost?" Ryoma asked again, shifted his seat on the bench beside Momo.  
  
"Free of charge since perhaps it will closed immediately, I belief." Oishi said. "But if we really have to pay, it won't cost much."  
  
"We got connection here!!" Eiji exclaimed enthusiastically. "I'm in!"  
  
"Yeah, you are in as long as Oishi in." Momo teased then laughed himself.  
  
"When will we go?" Fuji asked after discussing something with Takashi who sat beside him. "And how long will we stay? Surely I have to do something at my house."  
  
"It won't be too long. Just a full week then we'll go home." Inui answered. He is actually examining the brochure of the dormitory he got from Oishi with Kaido also from his behind. "I'm in." Then he turned to Kaido. His eyes were asking for some certainty.  
  
Kaido looked at him for a moment before he spoke up, "I'm in."  
  
"Good then, I'm in." Fuji said with his usual smile on his lips. "What about you, Takashi?"  
  
"I have nothing to do actually, so I think I have no problem for coming." He answered.  
  
"Yosh!!" Eiji shouted, made the other jumped. "Now how about you, ochibi, buchou?"  
  
Ryoma's eyes went to the other side of the room where Tezuka stood against the wall. Their eyes unintentionally met and that somehow gave Ryoma a shot of order to look at the other way. "I'm in." Ryoma answered slowly as he aimed his sight to the floor.  
  
"And you, Tezuka?" now Fuji asked.  
  
"Yes." He said with his usual simplicity.  
  
"Good!!! It will be very nice!!!" Eiji shouted again.  
  
##  
  
"Ne!!! Oishi… this place is great!!!" Eiji said, stretched his hands up after he got out from the bus that brought the Seigaku regular member to the desolated area where the Tennis Vacation Dormitory is. "It's way so cold here…" He added.  
  
"It's winter, Eiji." Oishi patiently explained while he pulled his backpack to his shoulder. "Let's get inside and check in. We also have to decide the roommates."  
  
"Roommates?" Ryoma asked while he placed himself beside the vice captain and walked inside the entrance of the old building that was all covered with snow. "For what?"  
  
"The rooms are available for two people only. So, we have to decide who sleeps with who." Fuji who suddenly had adjusted his steps with Ryoma said.  
  
For a reason he didn't know, Ryoma's head turned to the back, searching the figure of certain person. He found one jumping out from the bus, holding his travel bag with his left hand. Tezuka looked up and once again their eyes met. Not much change as Ryoma looked at the front again. He didn't really know why he did that, or why actually he needs to look back and see the captain's figure as he should has known the captain come with them. But somehow, just for certainly look at him, made he felt lighter.  
  
"Where's the tennis court?" Momo asked while he joined the group.  
  
"It probably at the back yard." Oishi answered then turned to Eiji. "Although it's not my first time here, I forget nearly all my memories here. The latest time I went here was at my age of five."  
  
They went inside the entrance and Oishi checked them all in at the reception desk for five VIP dorm since they actually don't need to pay for all the services they'll get. And as Kaido, Inui and Tezuka stepped inside the lobby, they gathered around once again.  
  
"Now we have to decide the roommates." Eiji said eagerly.  
  
"Let's decide it in gambling!!" Momo suggested.  
  
"Hmm…" Inui opened his notebook in front of his nose and began to read it. "From the data I got, it will be great if Oishi was paired with Eiji."  
  
"AGREED!!!" Momo shouted and there goes Oishi with a blush upon his face.  
  
"Agreed." Fuji added with his innocent face and smile.  
  
"Why don't we decide the pair with by vote?" Ryoma suddenly suggested. The others looked at him, demand more explanation since what he had just said seems to be interesting yet too brief. "For example, now is Oishi sempai's turn. The other decides for his partner. Every voice counted as one, even Oishi sempai's own voice."  
  
"Sounds a good idea." Takashi responded.  
  
"Sounds stupid." Kaido spoke up.  
  
"Okay, now Oishi's turn!!!" Eiji shouted excitedly. "Ma, ma… I choose Fuji!"  
  
"Eiji." Momo said.  
  
"Eiji." Fuji said innocently.  
  
"Eiji." Said Takashi.  
  
"Same here." Ryoma spoke up.   
  
"Eiji will be great." Inui said. "Just as the data said."  
  
"Eiji." There comes Kaido's husky voice.  
  
Ryoma looked up to the captain, waiting for his answer. He thought Tezuka wouldn't say anything. That's why he was quite surprised as he heard Tezuka said Eiji's name unhurriedly.  
  
"Eiji… how about you?" Momo asked.  
  
"Well… I'll be glad sleeping with Oishi." He grinned broadly.  
  
"Eiji won… No matter you choose him or not, Oishi." Takashi said to the tomato face Oishi.  
  
"Uhm… Eiji will be fine." He spoke up very slowly.  
  
"Decided! Eiji!" Momo shouted cheerfully.  
  
"Ima ima!!! Kaidoh!" Eiji said lively. "INUI!!!"  
  
"Agreed." Ryoma responded suddenly, making the mabushi blushed slightly.  
  
"Hmm… what about Momo chan?" Oishi teased.  
  
"Yada!" Momo shouted. "Inui!"  
  
"Inui." Takashi said chorused with Tezuka.  
  
"Same here. Now Inui and Kaido, what will you say about this?" Fuji asked, his voice sounded exceedingly teasing.  
  
"Up to you." The viper said, almost in delegate.  
  
"Well… decided Inui then…" Inui said doubtfully and the other grinned naughtily.  
  
"So… now… who will be the next?" Oishi asked. He seems enjoying the game finally.  
  
"Ochibi!!!" Eiji shrieked again.  
  
"Well… Momo will be great." Ryoma said since he really gets along with him. But his eyes went to Tezuka's suddenly as if those sucked it up. He looked at Ryoma intently and somehow, Ryoma suddenly regret for saying Momo before.  
  
"I think so…" Takashi said.  
  
"What about Tezuka?" Suddenly Fuji said, making all of them especially Ryoma jumped in start.  
  
"Are you crazy, Fuji!?" Eiji frowned. "Nope, think Momo's the best."  
  
"Hey… Tezuka will be great!" Oishi said suddenly after Eiji. "Wanna see how they get along." He grinned sheepishly at Ryoma who looked rather worried than surprised.  
  
"Tezuka." Kaido said.  
  
"I love paired with Echizen, so… I'll choose him!" Momo said eagerly. He didn't really mind sleeping with anybody actually.  
  
"Tezuka." Inui said. "According to the note, they could share some experiment during their great matches." He still looked at the notebook then looked up to the others. "But, despite all of that… they may be cute together." Then he grinned.  
  
"Wow!!! Same count here if I am not mistaken." Eiji said.  
  
"Now it's all up to you, buchou." Fuji said. And they all waited for Tezuka to speak. His voice decides everything and Ryoma just can't tell how he feels that time.  
  
Ryoma could feel Tezuka's eyes looking at him, demanding the shorter boy to give any clue. But Ryoma only glanced at him once. It's really up to him actually.  
  
"Echizen." Tezuka finally spoke and somehow Ryoma felt there's nothing to be surprise about. This seems to be… what suppose to be.  
  
"Well, decided then." Momo said. Though he felt a bit disappointed. "Now, let's move to the other pair."  
  
Decided then, Momo with Fuji, and Takashi will sleep alone. They all separated to their own rooms and get some rest after the tiring journey. And as all of them left, leaving only Ryoma and Tezuka alone at the lobby, Ryoma started to feel a bit nervous.  
  
They stayed in silent for a moment. "Echizen. Are you okay? You may…"  
  
"No. Fine. Let's go." Ryoma abruptly answered. He knew exactly Tezuka is going to offer an exchange if he felt uncomfortable. But, he is not. After the silent, he began to understand it even though briefly, this is what he wants actually.  
  
And as they stepped to their room, Ryoma felt his heart slightly beat faster than it's usual. This going to be a long holiday…  
  
##  
  
TBC  
  
##  
  
A/N: IT'S SO SILLY!!! It's probably the silliest fic I've ever write… Oh my God!!! I'm so damned bored here. Tomorrow I'll go to Bali… I'm not really looking forward for it though. Well… I hope it won't be as boring as here!!! Oh yeah… Review me, kay!!?? Please let me know what do you think about this really silly fic!!! But… maybe I'm a bit scared of flame… please be nice!!! It's my first Tenipuri fic…  
  
Sankyu all!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Holiday… Winter Tennis… Winter Love…  
  
A/N: For Funky to keep me company during the making of this fic and sincerely for Midd who had encouraged me to keep continuing. This is for you!  
  
##  
  
Chapter 2  
  
##  
  
Before he realized it, Ryoma felt he is sitting on something slippery and soft. He looked down and found the white-sheeted bed of the dormitory beneath him. So, how could he felt the way the sheet feels?  
  
The next thing he realized was he wore nothing to cover his body. Only the wide white blanket covered his leg to waist. Instead of that, his milk coloured skin was completely naked. He frowned a little, but not really confused. As if this feels incredulously right.  
  
Ryoma closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as if he was waiting for something. His little mind asked him how he could get there. But seems those words affect him not. As if he was far, far away from all of his awareness. He opened his eyes again and waited.  
  
A pair of tender arms went around Ryoma's chest and gently pulled the blue haired boy back. Ryoma's arm went to touch the arms around him in automatic response as he leant behind and rested himself upon a well-built chest. Ryoma inhaled the sweet scent and relaxed.  
  
"Echizen. Shall we?" The guy behind spoke softly upon Ryoma's ear. Gave him tickling sensation from the guy's warm breath.  
  
"With all pleasure, buchou." Ryoma answered, his voice sounded rather seductive. He closed his eyes again and this time to devour the sensation built inside as Tezuka placed his lips upon Ryoma's side neck and gently sucked it.  
  
One of the arms around Ryoma's chest moved up then down, caressing the soft skin under its finger. It trailed to the chest, went circling belly and lowered down to the hips. Ryoma gasped as he felt a jolt inside his body but entrust himself at the older boy as Tezuka licked his back of the neck and gave a gentle bite on the soft skin.  
  
"Buchou…" Ryoma called the older in a hoarse voice. It's really sounded like a desperate moan though Ryoma didn't really mean it is. He tilted his face aside and found his lips sealed with Tezuka. The next moment he was drawn into a tongue battle with the older boy. The kiss seems to be an attraction for Ryoma since Tezuka's hand made seductive moves upon Ryoma's hips.  
  
"Echizen…" Tezuka managed to call his lover name during the kiss.  
  
"Hnn…" was Ryoma's response. He's too busy with the kiss.  
  
"Echizen!" Tezuka's voice grew stronger, and strangely distinct during such a kiss.  
  
"ECHIZEN!"  
  
And Ryoma's eyes snapped open and he faced a white ceiling. His body is all sweaty and he panted hard as if he had run for a mile away in a minute. "What?" He snatched himself up into sitting position and he realized Tezuka is kneeling on the bed right beside him.  
  
"Daijobu?" The captain asked, looked concerned.  
  
"Oh… hai…" Ryoma answered after he won a battle with his mind about the dream he experienced before. "Gomen… for waking you up."  
  
"It's morning though." He said while moving out of the queen-sized bed he shared with Ryoma before. "Let's get ready for the morning practice." The next second, he had gone to the outside, perhaps going to the bathroom that is placed outside the room.  
  
Ryoma left, cursing himself forever having such a dream. He must be looked so stupid. With that, he stood up and stretched his muscles. His heart beat still racing.  
  
##  
  
"Yay!!" Eiji exclaimed. He panted hard on his knees. "The cold air makes me hardly breath."  
  
Oishi did almost the same, only he panted to palm, trying to warm it up. "My lungs hurt."  
  
Ryoma still stood on the court, but his lungs seems began to ache as well. He looked at his opponent, Fuji, who is still wearing the innocent smile upon his face. Looks like the cold weather didn't affect him at all. Like what Inui said, he's not the type that shows his weakness.  
  
Kaido nearly collapsed as he walked outside the court. He lost his balance and fell straight towards the ground if Inui didn't abruptly threw his notebook and caught him right before he hit the ground. That accident drew the practice to end.  
  
The others went inside the lobby where Inui placed Kaido on a couch. They gathered there, gaining for powers and stayed in the warmth from the fireplace. Ryoma took a seat beside Momo and chatted with him sometimes about the weather. And every now, without a proper reason, he stole a glance over the tall brunette who is standing against the wall.  
  
Sometimes during his stealing glance, he saw Tezuka is looking at him as well.  
  
"Can you walk?" Inui asked. His voice sounded worried.  
  
"Fine." Kaido answered. His voice is hoarse than usual but the pale on his face gradually turned into crimson. "I'm fine."  
  
"Let's get back to the room." Momo suggested. "Get some rest for today. I guess it's been tiring enough."  
  
The others seem to be agreed, but no one spoke. Once again, Ryoma looked at Tezuka who is concerned to the others. His eyes were upon Inui and Kaido before he glanced at Ryoma for a mili second. "Let's get back to the dorm. Gather around again at 7 o'clock for supper. Instead of that, you are all free." He announced.  
  
The other cheered reluctantly then one by one missing to the upper level. Once again, Ryoma and Tezuka were left behind alone.  
  
"Let's rest too." Tezuka said as he mounted the first stair then stopped, as if he is waiting for Ryoma to come. Ryoma walked closer then stepped the first stair, passing Tezuka beside him and he felt his heartbeat grew unsteady again. The older boy stayed unmoved until Ryoma was 2 stairs above him before he continued his steps. In silence, they went to their room.  
  
##  
  
Ryoma walked inside in silent and he knows without need of looking back that Tezuka was inside the room as well as he heard the door closed. He stunned in silent. Not moving and made any sound. He managed to keep himself calm as his heart beat gradually become slower.  
  
  
  
He stood backing Tezuka and he felt his back stiffened realizing the presence of the buchou. He sighed, trying clear his mind. Then, slowly he took a seat on the edge of the double bed available and dropped his bag down with a minor thud.  
  
  
  
Doubtfully he eyed Tezuka who went at the corner of the room where a pair of chair and table set for the room and put his bag on the table. Still, none of them said anything. When Tezuka turned back and looked at Ryoma, the smaller boy simply threw his sight away from the buchou. It seems the arrangement of the roommates need to be fixed up again.  
  
  
  
"Take a rest. Everything will be tiring from now on." Suddenly, surprisingly, rarely, the usually cold guy spoke as he took a seat on the right side of the smaller boy. Not really beside actually. He left half a meter away from Ryoma but in the same side of the bed.  
  
  
  
Ryoma could tell the heart beat grew unsteady again. The close between them somehow affected him again. He said nothing and silence overcome them both again. Anticipating the stiffness of the whole of his body, Ryoma slowly laid himself down on the bed behind. His eyes upon the ceiling, a good excuse to close his eyes. But then, he opened it again in surprise as he felt a soft movement on the bed. In closer proximity, he could tell Tezuka was lying as well as him beside.  
  
  
  
Ryoma didn't dare to look at his side. The possibility of meeting Tezuka's eyes seems to be a real something for him. He kept his eyes in the contrary side of Tezuka when he realized something more. His right hand that is laid closer to Tezuka seems to make a contact with something so warm which he realized to be Tezuka's arm.  
  
  
  
The back of their palm touched gently. A mere contact between skin and skin and it had sent a comfortable warm for Ryoma to tell. The touch seems to be unwillingly and somehow, both of them let it just be. They didn't move away, nor tried to get a wider skin contact. They stayed stun for quite a moment.  
  
  
  
Then slowly, very slowly, Ryoma could tell Tezuka's hand slowly moved. His little finger made a link contact with Ryoma's. Followed by the other fingers. Ryoma did nothing and let Tezuka continued as his hand went crossed his arm and their inner palm met in a soft clench. Their finger's place in between, sending each other warmth to the other.  
  
  
  
They stayed not moving for quite a time until Ryoma braved himself to look at Tezuka. When his eyes came in a contact with the buchou, he saw something he could not tell in those eyes. Affection, care, warmth, mixed feelings seems to shot at him by those eyes.  
  
  
  
"Buchou..." Ryoma spoke up slowly.  
  
  
  
"Have a rest, Echizen." Then he gave his super rare smile at Ryoma before he close his eyes followed by the younger boy. And they both slept with their fingers intertwined.  
  
##  
  
TBC  
  
##  
  
A/N: Well… think it's pointless, ne?? Review me, okay!!! I'll be really glad!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Holiday… Winter Tennis… Winter Love… 

A/N: Yay!!! I got 10 reviews!!! Thank you so much!!! All of you!!! Love you so much!!!

I'm in Bali now!!! It's an interesting place though I think I don't really enjoy my day here. I have lots of younger family who want to play with me so I have no time to think about the progress of my story. But hey!!! Here I am. Sitting in front of my laptop and trying to continue my story… I hope it progress well…

--

Chapter 3

--

It's all a bit odd for Ryoma after he woke up the next day, when he opened his eyes and found Tezuka lay beside him. After the noon rest he and Tezuka shared, they spent the night after supper for talking before they fall asleep. And what Ryoma considered odd was the feeling he felt when he looked at Tezuka's sleeping face.

His eyes closed and his breaths were even. His chest moved up and down softly under the blanket that covers his body from shoulder to toe. His mouth opened a bit (He's not drooling of course! I wonder how Tezuka looks when he is drooling… ^_^) and his cheeks shone with creamy color.

Ryoma felt… somehow peace. As if nothing more he has to concern about except the way Tezuka look. It brings him warmth, covering every inches of his skin. It feels like drowning himself in a tub full of warm water around a very chilly air. A calm sensation built from inside the deepest of his heart, overtaking his entire mind and his way of think.

He only watched Tezuka silently, neither moving nor speaking at all. He felt… filled. Somehow filled up by just seeing Tezuka's calm face. Just as he is all complete only by Tezuka's presence. Only by his existence.

Tezuka moved a bit while groaning softly though he didn't wake up. Ryoma still watched him in silent, while sometimes smiling for reason he himself didn't know. His mind flew to times when Tezuka was around him. He never really thinks about it since the small switch of feelings he felt during Tezuka's around it's not a really big deal that concerns his mind. But during such a vacant time, his mind automatically tried to dig everything he had about Tezuka.

There are times when he had Tezuka around him. When he unreasonably had too looked for the whole place his eyes could see for Tezuka's figure. When he had too at least know where he is, where he exactly stood or sat, or to know any simplest thing he did at that time. When he felt somehow… glad. He figures it to be an ordinary feeling he doesn't need to worry. Even though it does suppose to be extra-ordinary for such a personality Ryoma has, he ignored it.

"Echizen?" The soft voice calling his name brought Ryoma's awareness from his daydreaming. 

Ryoma jerked his blank sight eyes and faced towards the groggily Tezuka looking at him. "Oh… Ohayou." Ryoma said. He felt surprised, glad, and embarrassed at the same time.

"What are you looking at?" Tezuka asked, trying to sit but failed.

"Betsuni." Ryoma answered then turned to the other side of the room. He stood up from the bed then walked to the door. He didn't turn back at all, but he felt everything is all set by then.

"Echizen." Tezuka suddenly called and it surprised Ryoma. The younger boy turned back at looked at the captain questioningly.

"Nani?"

Tezuka came into a staring position with Ryoma for quite a time, trying to fill his newly waking up mind with the sight of Ryoma's face. "Nandemonai." He finally said, throwing his sight away from Ryoma.

Ryoma kept looking at Tezuka's backing him figure before he turned away and left the room completely. As he left, Tezuka came in a serious thought Ryoma had before.

He asked himself for calling Ryoma's name just before. It was all so unreasonable, yet it feels right. When he seeks for the answer, he found nothing real could be said as the reason. It's merely a respond his body always reacts automatically when Ryoma's all around. Though he always succeed to prevent it before today. Perhaps that was all because he's still groggy. 

Tezuka inhaled deeply and felt the cold air of winter slide through his nose directly to his lungs. His mind told him, today's gonna be cold.

--

Morning passed to the night in uncounted time. Tezuka didn't really remember what happened the whole day after he separated from Ryoma that morning until this time when he laid himself on his bed at night beside his roommate again.

The room is dark, the light had turned off and he had covered himself with the blanket to protect him from the cold air around. He could hear the even breath from the boy who slept beside him which signed he had gone to his dream. The room is still and the stillness felt unbearable for Tezuka somehow.

This whole day, he had been thinking about Ryoma and the way things change since the first day he saw Ryoma from the upper class's window till now. The way Ryoma slowly slides inside his life and slowly but surely change his life. Change the way he thinks and the way he faced problem. Ryoma's presence affected him somehow. Forced him to look at him, to find out anything about him, forced him to think about him all the time.

And now here he is, lying on his bed, facing the ceiling and found himself hardly sleep. Tezuka closed then opened his eyelids by turns, trying to clear his mind by doing that. Ryoma's breathing sound filled his ears and someway forced him to stay aware. He had a strong urge to sit down and examine Ryoma's sleeping face the whole night, but his other urge to just lying down and listening to his calm breathing sound fought with the other.

After a few time, Tezuka sighed and won another urge despite the two other. He stood up from his bed, and then left the bedroom for some air. Perhaps, after the short night walking, he might clear his mind and has a good sleep. With just wearing his Seigaku Tennis Jersey upper his pajamas, he went to the cold of the winter night.

Ryoma woke up 15 minutes later, shuddering from the cold he felt and the looseness for his roommate. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around for the captain when he found out Tezuka was nowhere to be found on the bed. He didn't really wonder about Tezuka's absence since Tezuka is old enough to take care of himself. Instead he stood up and left the room for the bathroom. 

"It's cold." That's the only word Ryoma said when his legs touched the floor and he started his steps to the bathroom that was placed 10 meters away from his bedroom. "Really."

Ryoma's body vanished behind the door of the bathroom when Tezuka appeared from the other corner of the path. He walked to the bedroom and opened it slowly, afraid to wake the smaller guy whom he left sleeping. But then, his eyes caught the sight of an empty bed, which mean Ryoma is up to nowhere. His first respond is to furrow his eyebrows then to closed the door and continued his walk for another reason, to look for Ryoma.

A suspicion popped up from his mind about Ryoma being wonder of his absence and went outside to look for him. That gave him a slight shot of guilty. He walked away slowly, trying to reduce the cracking sound from the contact of his foot and the wooden floor beneath him.

His mind asks him again. Why did he look for him? If it is the usual him, he would rather stay in the room and wait for Ryoma to come back before interrogating him. But, here he is, walking to the opposite direction of his arrival to search for the blue haired boy's presence.

Then, the door of the bathroom opened, appearing Ryoma's sleepy face with his eyes half closed right in front of Tezuka's face.

"Echizen?" Tezuka called.

"Buchou… where have you been?" Ryoma asked weakly.

"Short walk. Daijobu?" Tezuka frowned and he took some steps closer to Ryoma. Stopping right in front of the smaller boy.

Ryoma didn't answer. His half closed eyes fluttered sometimes. His vision gradually blurred. "Tezuka-san…" He called and Tezuka felt a bit surprised for the using of his name. "Samui desu yo…" He said distantly.

Tezuka stretched out his hand and caressed Ryoma's cheek gently. He slightly jumped at the surprisingly cold feeling under his touch that gave the younger boy a shudder for the big difference of temperature. "My… you are so cold." Tezuka said, throwing all his cold behavior. Ryoma's condition is the only thing he should concern at the very time. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

Ryoma looked at him once again before his eyes fluttered close and he fell directly to the floor. In automatic response, Tezuka held both of his hands and caught Ryoma's body before it reached the ground. Once again, Ryoma shivered under the warmth of Tezuka's body. He didn't open his eyes again.

"Oy, Echizen! Are you okay?" He pulled Ryoma's body and carried him up so he could see the younger boy's face. A second after, he inhaled in relief. Ryoma is sleeping.

Tezuka can't help to smile by the sight of Ryoma's innocent sleeping face. Gently he brought Ryoma back to the room and placed him back on the bed. He turned the lamp off as he himself climbed on top of the bed and laid beside Ryoma.

"Samui…" Not long after, he heard Ryoma's voice again while he shivered.

Tezuka stared at the ceiling again. His mind and heart dueling about the urge of looking at Ryoma's face again before Tezuka took the further step before he had a chance to think. He put his arms around Ryoma, encircling his small figure in a possessive embrace. He pulled the blanket up the cover both of their body and closed his eyes as he felt Ryoma relaxed.

--

TBC

--

A/N: Yay!!! I finish it after all!!! With all the disturbance I had today, this is seems like a miracle!!! I'm still in Bali and soon I'll go the beaches. I'm really looking forward for the scenery. (Hoping to get some inspiration! =P) If you are confused, 'samui' means cold in English. Anyway… still… I'm hoping for reviews! So… please let me know what you think about this story, okay???


	4. Chapter 4

Winter Holiday… Winter Tennis… Winter Love… 

--

A/N: Yay!!! I'm still in Bali, visiting bunch of places. The beaches is very nice, especially the Nusa Dua one! When I stood on the beach, listening to the sounds of the waves, it feels like my mind is filled with inspiration. I got another inspiration for other Tenipuri fic. Maybe I'll write it down when I'm back home. Well… this is the 4th chapter of WHWTWL. Enjoy!

--

Chapter 4

--

"Like for some tennis?" Momo asked reluctantly. He is lying on the couch in the lobby lazily. The cold circumstance made the Seigaku's entire tennis regular member lost their appetite on everything just to gather around the fireplace and enjoy the warmth of the fire.

"Iya…" Eiji answered directly, putting his head on Oishi's shoulder beside him. His eyes closed, devouring the soft heat shot from the fire. "It's so cold out there."

"Well… we forget all the purpose we had for being here." Fuji giggled, drowning himself as far as he could to the couch.

"It's good to have a break sometimes." Taka-san said with a smile. He himself is sitting on the hand of the couch beside where Momo sat. "It's holiday though."

Oishi smiled as he leant on Eiji's head, smelling the soft scent of Eiji's hair. "Taka-san is right. It's really good to have a break sometimes."

Ryoma smiled at the conversation his seniors performed. He himself is sitting on the carpet in front of the fireplace, feeling the strong heat directly in such a short distance. The 4 couches that made a shape of half circle with the fireplace as the center were all occupied by the sempais. The golden pair shared one; Fuji egoistically took fully one by himself, Momo sat together with Takashi who seems to be comfortable enough by just sitting on the hand of the couch and the last couch occupied by Kaidoh who slept against the chest of Inui.

The question is where is the captain? Ryoma turned his head from the dancing flames to his side where Tezuka sat.

The brunette's eyes locked on the fire and the light from the fire seems to be dancing on his face. He then turned to Ryoma who is looking at him. "Doushitano?" He asked.

"Betsuni…" Ryoma answered. He turned back to the fire with smile. He had used to smile to this kind of occasion. "Just wanna know what will you say about it."

Tezuka looked back at the fire, inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I don't blame them. The weather's no good."

Ryoma giggled. That drew Tezuka to look at him again with a questioning look. Ryoma automatically turned back at the captain.

"What are you laughing at?" Tezuka asked.

"Nothing… just it feels weird to hear such an excuse from a stern person like you."

"So you think I'm stern?" the captain asked with no proper purpose.

"Yeah." Ryoma answered.  "But sometimes you can be really gentle too." He added then grinned.

"In what occasion?" Tezuka asked, began to concerned.

"Like this one." Ryoma suggested, and Tezuka snorted in amusement. "But I agree with Taka-san. It feels good sometimes to enjoy the holiday with laziness like this."

"Well, to hear such a lame word from you is surprising." Tezuka said in a slight teasing way.

Ryoma grinned. "Just… sometimes…" He stood up then left the lobby, leaving the older boy on the floor alone.

Tezuka came back to the flame and watched it dancing energetically while it burns the lumbers. His mind was blank while the orange color shadowing his face. No one else speaks up and the comfortable silence somehow disturbs him.

He took a deep breath before he stood up and left to the direction where Ryoma's figure vanished. When he passed out, he saw Inui kissed the top of Kaidoh's head.

Ryoma was standing against the fence of the veranda, looking at the darkened sky above him as the sun gradually left the sky to the west. The stars one by one popped up at the sky, coloring the plain dark blue background with its twinkle. He is thinking about other planets when he heard Tezuka's voice calling him.

"Echizen."

Ryoma turned back and saw Tezuka's figure emerged from the door. His first response is to smile at the older boy.

"As I guessed, you must be here." Tezuka said as he walked approaching Ryoma.

"Really? How can you guess?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know. Just popped up in my mind." Tezuka stopped beside Ryoma against the fence and placed both his hands on it. He inhaled deeply.

"We'll be back tomorrow, right?" Ryoma asked, though he really had known the answer.

"Yes." Tezuka answered. "At morning." He added to make it clearer. Or perhaps just to make their conversation longer. Because sometimes people talk about what they have known to others just to make a verbal conversation.

They fell into silence again as neither of them start any conversation. The sound of wind colored the background and once again, Ryoma thought about the weird things happened between him and Tezuka.

"Tezuka-san…" Ryoma started as he turned to face the taller boy.

They came eyes to eyes in a very short time for Ryoma could react nothing when Tezuka suddenly yet unhurriedly closed the gap between them and kissed Ryoma on his lips gently. It's only a chaste kiss. Tezuka's lips only touched with Ryoma's and did no other movement for a few second before he pulled back.

Ryoma, who had been surprised to death, only stared at the brunette, shocked. "Te… Tezuka…"

Tezuka merely looked at the younger boy before he suddenly pulled Ryoma to his embrace. When he encircled his arms around Ryoma's small figure, he said, "don't ask. I don't know how to explain this either."

Ryoma felt his body relaxed and questioned himself when he did tense up. He entrust himself completely in Tezuka's embrace, ask nothing as Tezuka said and inhaled deeply the sweet scent he never expected from Tezuka's body. "You smell good." He commented.

The older boy said nothing, merely tighten his arms around Ryoma's body as the response he could gave.

"That considered unexpected." Ryoma said, and he closed his eyes; devouring the very moment he experienced.

--

It feels like a complete dream when Ryoma rethought about what happened to him this evening. But what he did at the very moment was even more unbelievable. He laid his head on Tezuka's lap while the older boy leant against the top of the bed, playing his fingers within Ryoma's silky hair.

They have been talking about lots of thing before finally they came into this topic.

"Echizen…" Tezuka called, hesitated for a slight moment. "The next year, at January, I will go America and continue my study there."

Ryoma, though pretend to be calm, can't help to feel surprise by the sudden news. "America?" He asked.

"Hai. I got a scholarship for Tennis there. It is really good opportunity to be missed so I surely will accept it."

Ryoma silenced for a quite moment. Though he had expected for a separate after Tezuka graduate, he never thought about being in the different country with the brunette. And much more, in this very short time. He feels suddenly… unready. "Well… I'll accept it if I am you."

Tezuka let out a small sigh. "I'll be waiting for you there."

Ryoma sat up from Tezuka's lap and stared directly to the brunette's eyes. His hair was messed up and it made him looks cuter. "What if I choose not to go to America?"

"Then let's just wait until we meet again. If fate really arrange us to be together, it will be." Tezuka looked deeply to Ryoma's eyes. Telling how much he meant the words.

"Mate won't go anywhere." Ryoma said, strangely calm. "Let's wait until that time then." He smiled, sincerely. Easing all the doubt in Tezuka's mind.

Tezuka smiled as he put his hands on Ryoma's cheeks and drew their faces closer. Their lips touched then slowly Tezuka moved his lips gently upon Ryoma's. Ryoma hesitantly response the kiss awkwardly, letting Tezuka took the dominance but doesn't let himself stunned. Not long after, Tezuka licked his tongue on Ryoma's lips, demanding for entrance. The younger boy tentatively opened his mouth and felt a very strange jolt inside his body when Tezuka's tongue enters his mouth, licking every spot it can reach.

Tezuka's moves are not hurried, neither lazy. It fells perfectly right for Ryoma, as if this really mean for them. Both of them feel themselves floating in the air with no ground or sky. They are flying in a non-gravitational air while they held on each other.

At the limited time for the needs of air, both of them pulled themselves unhurriedly. Staring at each other for a few second. When Tezuka moved forward to continue the kiss, Ryoma put his forefinger on Tezuka's lips.

"Let's save the interesting part for the award of our next meeting." With that, he gave a chaste kiss upon Tezuka's lips and pulled the older boy unto his embrace. Then, they slept in each other arms the whole night.

--

The End

--

A/N: Yahoo!!! It feels really great after I finish this story! Hehehehe!!! But, it's not really the end. There's an epilogue I have prepared after this chapter. Though, if you want to have your own imagination about how they'll meet again, I suggest you not to read the next chapter. But, if you want to know how I will end such a cliffhanger, please read the next chapter! I'll update soon! And before you leave this page, please give me a review… Let me know how do you think about this story. Thank you!!!


	5. Epilogue

Winter Holiday… Winter Tennis… Winter Love… 

--

Epilogue

--

The name of Echizen Ryoma is very famous the next 10 years. Not just because of his god style of Tennis that had spread all over the world, but mostly because of his best effort in business and his big name for his great company. 10 years had changed him a lot from a naïve tennis player to a young successful businessman who own no less than 3 big companies in Japan and the world.

But, despite all of that, he is still as carefree as before. No one really understands what he is thinking about and that made all his decision unexpected. That surprising behavior is the main factor that made him just as success as now.

During his 10 years, he had achieved a lot of things, even much more than what his father did. The tennis world had known him just as strong as his father, and just as short-minded as his father. He left the tennis world when his name still famous and it leaves a legend that will always stays in people's mind.

Echizen Ryoma now works as the owner of some companies and he mostly spends his time working behind his private desk, calculating share and count for some speculations. The barely spends his time on the tennis court just like he did when he is still very young. Just sometimes, he went to his father's house and challenged him to play.

He never really keeps in touch with tennis world, and it made him untouched by the news about the other former Seigaku's regular tennis club. By some wind news he got Tezuka and others are great tennis player too. Their names spread all over the world. But, strangely he never really faced them so far.

Echizen Nanjiroh has a plan about his seems-to-be-workaholic son to prevent him from killing himself with works. He had told Ryoma about his plan on engaging him with Sakuno long time ago, and as the usual Ryoma will do, he only said 'yada' and left. Nanjiroh didn't really give up and keeps forcing him. But till now, Ryoma showed no interest in that kind of plan. No matter how much girls his father had offered him.

What makes Nanjiroh popped up with that kind of idea is the reality that his son never had a girl friend so far. When he asked about his reason, Ryoma simply said 'not interested'. And I can say he answered it honestly. Being single without ever having a person with along this entire time is not in occasion of waiting for Tezuka as what they have promised before. Moreover, Ryoma didn't really think it would come true.

Ryoma himself never find any other person would fit him enough just as Tezuka did before. It doesn't mean he will wait for Tezuka for the rest of his life, but he just simply wants to enjoy his life just as it is. As long as fate didn't force him to have a life-partner, he won't seek for it.

Until finally, it came the final day…

"Echizen-sama, a phone for you." That was the voice heard from the speaker of Ryoma's phone when he picked it up.

"Hai." He answered his maid and waited for another voice to come out.

"Yo, son." Heard out Nanjiroh's voice. "Have a great day?"  
  


"What do you want, oyajii?" Ryoma answered reluctantly. He is actually in the way of calculating his share in a company when his father called.

"How rude. Is that the way you great your father?"

"Come on, I'm busy now." Ryoma's voice sounded irritated.

"I have a duty for you to accompany someone for tennis." Nanjiroh said quickly.

"Yada." Ryoma's mind goes suddenly to Sakuno since this kind way his father did is always used before to persuade him to go on a date with Sakuno. "I told you, I'm busy."

"You'll finally die on that pile of papers, Ryoma. You need some refreshing!" Nanjiroh's voice grew stern. "And how come you forget tennis completely like this?"

"I'm not forgetting it. I'm just busy."

"Then why don't you accept this good opportunity?"

Heard Ryoma's sigh.

"Why don't you obey me just once?"

"I've obeyed you so many times before."

Nanjiroh sighed deeply, sounded a bit give up. "You have to go!"

"You go."

"You'll like it."

"How can you say so?"

Nanjiroh silenced for a moment, just like he doesn't know what else to say. "Just… go. Just this time. I won't ask you anything else but this. Only this."

"Ya-da." Still, Ryoma insisted. "I'm busy. Do you have anything else to say?"

Nanjiroh didn't answer for a moment. "Well… This person will wait for you at 4 pm on the center court. No matter you wanna come or not. It's up to you whether you wanna make this person wait or come to fulfill the promise."

"It's yours appointment. You go see this person by yourself." And with that, Ryoma hung up the line. His eyes went back to the pile of papers he needs to calculate and he sighed. Perhaps, it's good to have some refreshing. Then he continued writing on the paper.

--

Ryoma stepped inside the center tennis court his father told him this afternoon. It's empty with no sign of other people around him. He cursed his father inside before he looked into his wristwatch. It shows 4.20 pm and his mind silently told him the person his father talked about maybe had gone home.

He dropped his bag of rackets and examined his circumstance once again. Empty. No other sound he could hear so far. He sighed deeply. After all, it's all a waste for him to come all the way here. He had wasted his valuable time he could use for his other works just to come here without meeting the true purpose. Silently he blamed his father.

He bowed down and took the bag from the ground before he rebounded and swung his leg back to the entrance.

And just when he looked straight to the gate, he saw a figure stepped inside the gate and his eyes set on the guy's eyes behind his glasses. He is wearing tennis clothes and his left hand held a racket. The guy stopped where he stood and stared in surprise at Ryoma. Ryoma himself also stopped in shock.

They stared at each other for a moment, examining the way the other's look after so long they haven't met. Exploring the lost memories they had shared for so long time ago. Remembering what they had shared together very long time ago. The 10 years Ryoma had gone through now seems very short.

"Buchou." Ryoma said and his voice sounded hoarse.

Tezuka stepped inside and went closer to Ryoma who didn't move at all. "Don't call me buchou. I'm no longer your captain."

"Are you the one my father send to meet me?"

"Perhaps. I just received a challenge from unknown person, telling me to come here at 4 pm today."

Ryoma stared at Tezuka's eyes in disbelieve for quite a moment. In his opinion, Tezuka doesn't really change except he had grown taller. Well, Ryoma is much more taller now. But still, he's in the height of Tezuka's chin. "What a coincidence."

Tezuka nodded. "I heard you left tennis already."

"Not really leaving it actually. It's just I found something else that keep busying me all the time." Ryoma answered, avoiding Tezuka's eyes. He felt guilty since Tezuka is the one that made him found his own tennis style.

First he thought Tezuka would ask further question. But he's wrong since Tezuka only smiled, cannot hide how happy he is to see Ryoma again. "So, why don't we play tennis now?"

Ryoma looked directly to Tezuka's eyes. "I'll be very glad."

--

The match ended in very long time. They both did the match seriously. Letting the intense in themselves during the entire 10 years go, flowing with how the match go. And with out a doubt, they both are very great.

At the end, still Tezuka won by 7-6. But none of them felt sad. Instead, they felt all the exhaust they always had before now filled with fresh. Both of them satisfied by the result and it proved by how they shook hands after the match.

"It's a great match." Tezuka said.

"No… It's a legend." Ryoma smiled proudly as their hands touched.

And when both of them stepped inside the changing room. It finally came the thought that was eased away by the great match before. Ryoma's mind asked him about their forgotten promise.

Ryoma felt nausea, as the question keeps repeated inside his mind. He never really thinks about it just as deep as how he felt now. He kept telling his mind to stop, but somehow, the harder he tried to banish it away, the harder the voice became.

_Does fate really wants us to be together? Or is this just a game it makes? _Ryoma thought silently.

He glanced secretly at Tezuka a few times and suddenly remembered how often he did this when they were still in junior high school. He wanted to laugh at himself if only the wonder about the promise didn't overcome him again.

His mouth nearly opened and said the words about it by itself but it failed by his quick response to swallow it back. He really wants to ask about it. But where should he start?

They left the changing room in silence, both think about the same question and too much afraid to ask. They thought about some reasons that prevent them to ask. And the most feared is the probability of the other to forget about the promise.

How would they laugh if only they could read each other mind?

They went to the lobby in silent and waited for their private car to pick them up. In the silence and the soon of separateness, their minds battle even harder.

"I would like to ask about our promise." Finally Tezuka asked.

Ryoma felt a sudden cold for a millisecond before he felt his body splashed with warm big wave all over. He looked beside and stared directly at Tezuka's eyes. "I thought you forget."

"How could I?" Tezuka said. "Beside, I come to take my rewards." And with that, he gave a malicious grin at the younger boy.

Ryoma can't help to reply the grin. He admitted it. He never felt this light before. As if the entire burden he ever had were all eased away. All the works he had to finish seems to be far behind his mind as his brain filled only with Tezuka. "So… where shall we go then?"

--

THE END

--

A/N: HURRAY!!! Finished already!!! Wow… I did this during the whole of my holiday. Now I'm going back and I'll start working in my new fic!!! It's still Tenipuri. Thank you for all of you who had read this fic and review it. Hontou ni Sankyu!!

In the last part of this story… I'm still asking you to review this… always… and always… Zutto…


End file.
